


Курс на суши

by WTF_Marvel_Trash_Party



Series: Кулинарные драмы [3]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Crack, Gen, Humor, Poetry
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-31
Updated: 2019-01-31
Packaged: 2019-10-17 07:41:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17556164
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WTF_Marvel_Trash_Party/pseuds/WTF_Marvel_Trash_Party
Summary: Попавший в космос Тони скучает по блондинкам.





	Курс на суши

**Author's Note:**

> Весьма вероятная смерть персонажа.

Как-то странно на сердце, колко.  
Слишком много гуакамоле?  
Или мы потерялись в море,  
Где от карт никакого толка?

Не беда: по Полярной звезде  
Легко проложить маршрут.  
Почему её нету тут?  
И конечно: тут— это где?

В пустоте. И не видно суши  
На ближайшие тысячи лет.  
Световых. И раз суши нет...  
Выдох-вдох. Всё глуше и глуше.

Если снова отправишься в путь,  
Не забудь позвать кучу блондинок,  
Без них не бывает крутых вечеринок.  
Без них что ни сборище — муть.

Не вдохнуть. На танцполе пусто.  
Все расходятся: можно понять.  
Очевидно. Тебе ли не знать  
Это мерзкое скользкое чувство?

Когда суши не видно на тысячи льё.  
Уши режет звук хруста:  
Остаётся ведь только капуста.  
Эта странная. Все презирают её.


End file.
